


Broadway's Dark Tonight

by stars28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Dean waits in a bar for Death. And when he arrives, they have a little chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head earlier and I had to write it.

_“Broadway's dark tonight_  
 _A little bit weaker than you used to be_  
 _Broadway's dark tonight_  
 _See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar_  
 _Waitin' for his turn to die…”_  
**\- Broadway, The Goo Goo Dolls.**

Dean sips on the whiskey he’d ordered as soon as he entered this run down bar in the middle of nowhere. His Impala is in the parking lot out back. The whiskey slides down his throat easily, just as the beer he’d drank before coming here had. A very tempting thought pops into his head: he could get drunk instead of waiting. But that’s not the plan, so he slows down with his whiskey, only taking a sip every few minutes.

He is so very tired. Of the life, of almost constantly dying, of being brought back again with increasingly bad consequences for him, Sam and the world at large. He just wants to be promised that next time he dies – and he _knows_ that there’s going to be a next time – it’ll be permanent, no matter what Sammy does. He doubts that Sam will understand.

After twenty minutes, Dean glances sideways and is unsurprised to find Death sitting there, chewing on pizza.

“Hello Dean.” Death says coolly.

“Hi,” He replies, taking another sip of whiskey to wet his suddenly dry throat, “Can I ask you something?”

“Certainly, you did ask to meet here after all.” Death gestures at small bar they’re in.

“Next time I die – ‘cause you and me both know that there’s going to be a next time – can you make it permanent?” Dean asks.

“So even you brother can’t bring you back?”

Though it hurt him to think of Sammy alone in this world, in the hunting life, Dean nods, “Yes.”

“Very well,” Death said, finishing his pizza and wiping his hands carefully, “You have my word Dean Winchester.”

“Thank you.”

Dean continues to drink his whiskey and then orders another as Death disappeared from the spot he’d been sitting in.

It was a relief to know that he wouldn’t be coming back next time he died.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the next chapter of ‘With a Gun in His Eye and a Blade Shining’ I know, but it’s something. Kudos are awesome!


End file.
